Cartas a Julieta
by FeNiXD
Summary: Alice tenia una vida normal, un buen trabajo y una relación perfecta. Pero todo cambio cuando en una pre luna de miel encontró una carta de hace 50 años sin saber que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre


**CARTAS A JULIETA**

**Bakugan no es mio y nunca lo será T.T**

En la gran ciudad de Nueva York una hermosa chica de complexión dulce y alegre con lindo y largo cabello con un extraño color naranja ojos café que podrían impactar a todo hombre su nombre Alice Gehabich una joven verificadora de datos de unos de los mejores diarios de toda la ciudad en New York Time, y trabajar ay la tenia muy ocupada y una de las siguientes misiones descubrir si fue un por amor el beso de la fotografía El Beso de Alfred Eisenstaedt

– habla Alice Gehabich del New York Time, señor Fil, no, no soy escritora soy verificadora de datos, algo asi como una detective – contestaba Alice Mientras caminaba en una plaza de la ciudad mientras miraba una de las copias de la fotografía el beso – veamos si usted es el Robert que estoy buscando, quiere decirme en donde estaba cuando termino la segunda guerra – espero un rato a la respuesta – en poquipsqui claro le agradezco mucho

Alice un poco decepcionada siguió su camino, estaba empezando a sentir hambre así que para zacearla fue a un puesto de pretsel antes de continuar con sus llamadas

– si el momento en que acabo la guerra – pago su pretsel antes de continuar su camino – a en panbeach, ok tiene suerte, le agradezco mucho, bien – cuelga y en ese momento llama a alguien – Boby hola no tengo nada pero ay 2 robert bil mas y un sub oficial de tercera clase, espera – sintió otra llamada en su celular – te llamo después – Alice Gehabich

Siguió su camino asta llegar a la gran plaza la escena donde sucedió el beso

– podría decirme exactamente donde estaba cuando la segunda guerra termino – espero un momento esperanzada – time scuare, yo estoy en time scuare ahora estoy parada justo donde tomaron la fotografía, creí que jamás lo encontraría, me podría describir la escena El beso por favor me podría decir si fue espontaneo o fue actuado – lo dijo en son de suplica como una niña pequeña – enserio, esta seguro – una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro a Alice – muchas gracias de verdad gracias

Colgó y fue directamente a su editorial a contar lo que acaba de descubrir

Un señor sentado en su escritorio revisando el material de trabajo para el periódico el era un poco viejo pasaba de unos 40 años – el es Michel – esperaba la noticia de la joven Alice ya que era de sus mejores reporteras, un par de minutos mas la pudo divisar llegando a la oficina

– perdón por la tardanza – se quedo parada justo enfrente del escritorio – te sorprenderá lo que acabo de descubrir

– veamos que tienes para mi

Alice le estiro una foto de El beso con información y le empezó a dar un pequeño resumen de lo que paso

– 100% confirmado

– claro el sub oficial Robert bil que era el que aparece al lado dijo que ella era una hermosura y que el beso fue un momento totalmente espontaneo y una celebración de amor – lo miro con total seguridad

– y te lo dijo el mismo

– si, el lo dijo

– no es frecuente que solicite hablar con el verificador y necesito que estés segura

– lo confirme al 100%

– bien, el publico le gusta creer en el amor verdadero – Alice solo ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa – por cierto es cierto que mi nieta querida se ira a Verona para una pre luna de miel

– abuelo solo es un viaje previo a la boda – agacho un poco la cabeza pero feliz – para pasar mas tiempo juntos y a solas antes de que su restaurante se reinaugure

– bueno, es la ciudad del amor no, felicidades buen trabajo, gracias – tomo el teléfono para hacer una llamada

– abuelo estaba pensando que si estando allá es…cri…viera – lo dijo un poco tímida

– pero eres una gran verificadora – ella no dijo nada – diviértete mucho

– claro, gracias asta luego abuelo – el no dijo nada solo estaba llamando

Alice se marcha pero antes de salir del edificio se encontró con su amiga y una de las secretarias Julie

– Alice querida

– Julie como as estado

– tu que crees mas que mejor y tu cuéntame los nuevos chismes

– como que chismes no tengo ni uno – lo decía poniéndose su bolso

– aja a quien quieres engañar Alice porque no me cuentas lo de tu pre luna de miel

– a es eso – rio con nerviosismo – no es nada Julie solo es para pasar tiempo juntos

– ven vamos a la salida – le dice Julie porque sabia que ya se le hacia tarde a Alice – bien explícame quien se va de luna de miel sin que allá una boda, ja tienes suerte

– bueno Shun tiene que abrir su restaurante en 6 semanas así que es ahora o nunca

– bien un concejo no dejes que mire a nada que no sea a ti ok, arroja su teléfono al mar adriático – le da un concejo Julie antes de detenerse

– pues no creo que le guste

– Alice – decía su compañera con suplica en su voz

– esta bien prometo que lo intentare – decía esta antes de salir mientras Julie se quedaba hablando por su celular con sus manos libres

Alice iba caminando por la calle pensando como seria pasar unas vacaciones en Verona con su prometido Shun ya que el tenia muchos compromisos con lo de su restaurante y no sabia como esto podría afectar el viaje, así que decidió visitarlo en donde estarían construyendo el sueño de su novio

Paso de largo ya que muchos de los constructores se le quedaban viendo y alguna que otra ves lanzaban piropos entro al edificio y directo a la cocina donde estaba lleno de pasta colgada por todas partes y ay es donde estaba precisamente en la estufa cocinando

– que cambiado – dijo moviendo una hilera de pastas que colgaban por su cabeza y entraba

– oye sierra los ojos – dijo el asiéndole una seña con la mano – siérralos, siérralos – posiciono un poco de pasta en su otra mano y camino asía ella – sierra los ojos y abre la boca – le pone la pasta en la boca para que la probara – te gusta

– si

– si, no, si – decía emocionado

– pues apenas…. – no la dejo terminar

– era inventado el fideo, de verdad – Alice solo recargo su brazo en una mesa y lo miro siguiendo hablando de su receta – prueba esto porque este es delicioso, es similar pero diferente mas grueso – se lo mete a la boca para que lo degustara – mas tipo – izo una seña con las manos – ya sabes no, te gusta verdad, si porque relativamente hice una obra de arte – seguía diciendo empezando a caminar por todas partes – no lo se mira este quedo perfecto creo que era – decía buscando el fideo indicado

– Shun – intentaba decir Alice tomando un poco de vino que estaba en la cocina

– creo que es este ten

– Shun

– esta un poco seco ten

– Shun, shun, shun, quiero decirte algo

– que

– nos vamos en 12 horas y no as empacado para Verona

– a si claro, claro – finalizo limpiándose las manos con una toalla

– no lo as echo, vas a limpiar

– tengo que empacar – seguía caminando sin escucharla – no se – va junto a Alice y la gira para abrazarla y cargarla – arrivederci New York ciao bella Verona – dijo en voz alta para darle vueltas mientras la cargaba y ella reía – va a estar increíble

– si estoy muy emocionada

Después de el viaje completo en avión se instalaron en su hotel que seria su hogar por los próximos días

– mira este lugar

– es grandioso

– Shun ven mira la vista que ay aquí – Alice volteo pero lo vio con su teléfono – que pasa Shun

– a no es nada, solo veo que allá señal para mis compromisos

– no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo por todo Verona

– claro, claro espera un segundo – intento hacer una llamada, mientras Alice se sentaba en la cama observando por la ventana la ciudad – amor porque no vas tu mientras yo me encargo de unos asuntos – Alice solo suspiro

– claro, yo puedo ir sola

– gracias amor – le guiña el ojo – ahora en que estaba

Alice decepcionada se fue del hotel para ver un poco la ciudad anduvo vagando por un par de lugares visitando las plazas y los centros comerciales viendo muchas cosas como ropa y librerías ya que a ella le encantaba escribir y desearía ser una gran escritora. Después de un par de horas estaba regresando al hotel pero antes de entrar vio a Shun hablando por teléfono en el balcón

– Alice, donde estabais mi dulce Alice – ella solo sonrió y lo espero en la puerta de la salida

Ya abajo se recibieron con un abrazo y un beso

– amo este país – dijo Shun con mucha alegría

– increíble, quiero enseñarte lo mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida

– sabes algo aun mas hermoso – le agarro la mano

– que

– estuve hablando con el señor Murini – la condujo al auto que acababan de rentar – y organizo un recorrido para nosotros – le abrió la puerta

– amm – la volvió a interrumpir

– con cada uno de mis proveedores – Shun no la solo se paso al otro lado de el auto – iniciaremos en uno de los viñedos mas hermosos de toda Benedito

Ella solo se recargo en el auto viéndolo con cara de culpa

– si – Shun pregunto confundido

– Shun

– Alice no lo entiendo, amor que pasa conocerás unos de los mejores viñedos de aquí esto es romántico – se acerco a ella casi juntando sus frentes – oíste, estando allá nos darán un poco de vino solo ay que esperar a que se nos suba – moviéndose asiendo deñas con las manos – y así al volver los dos – lo único que hacen es reírse

Durante el viaje solo era hablar del restaurante y las cosas que necesitaban

– si que me decías – Shun al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando mucho decidió cambiar de conversación

– a trate de hablar con mi abuelo Michel otra ves

– y que paso

– nada porque no pude hablar – sonaba desanimada

– y porque

– estaba asustada

– enserio – se reía de lo que escuchaba su novia asustada por favor

– quiero dejar de verificar datos y comenzar a escribir, me encantaría escribir una novela

– si, si es tu pasión debes hacerlo

Ya en el viñedo lo único que hacían era hablar en italiano que Alice no entendía muy bien pero resistía por Shun que se veía que le encantaba estar ay

– mira Alice es a uva de la que te hable – le traducía mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Alice – que cultivan en la región sabias eso

– si, si a si

Después del paisaje con el guía de por los viñedos fueron a ver la cosecha de vinos donde les dieron a probar un poco

– es muy frutal verdad Alice – Shun le seguía traduciendo pero a ella se le veía un poco aburrida

Siguieron probando el vino y se tomaron algunas fotos con el guía de los vinos, para la siguiente parada y un poco extraña para Alice les dieron un poco de jarabe en un pan para su degustación

– ten Alice pruébalo – su novio le pasa un poco para probarlo y que el felicitara de lo delicioso que estaba pero en italiano

Luego de un día agitado que aun no acababa regresaron al coche

– estuvo buenísimo –

– Shun tenemos que comprar los boletos para la opera antes de que se agoten

– así, si

– a que ir al castillo, también al lago de Garda y a la casa de Julieta – le recordaba Alice a su novio pero el solo decía si

El viaje continuo con una visita hacedora de quesos, mientras les seguían explicando sobre los quesos en italiano ellos solo miraban

– Alice esto es hermoso es increíble – empezó a profundizar su olfato – ese aroma es mmm – lo interrumpieron para darle una probada del queso que tenia mas de 10 años según la explicación, Shun solo le paso un poco a Alice – esto es increíble es delicioso – asía señas de triunfo con las manos

Alice solo se quedo ay sin probar el queso aburrida por todo el día que esta pasando y cansada de intentar que Shun cesara de todo esto de su restaurante y empezar a hacer cosas de pareja

Al estar aburrida se quedo espesando recargada en una banca de piedra viéndolo venir con su celular en la mano algo que ya era costumbre en estas vacaciones en el

– cielo era el señor Murini y quiere invitarnos a un bosque que esta a 120 km de aquí y tiene unas exquisitas trufas

– oye a 120km

– si por

– no entiendo porque quieres ir a 120 km a ver un simple hongo – ya era tarde y estaba perdiendo la paciencia

– aaaa – se tenso – no es una hongo solamente en una trufa es lo que se le pone encima a la pasta

– aja si

– ay amor as pasado un buen día no

– si estuvo bien, pero ahora no quiero ver un simple hongo Shun

– esta bien entiendo solo deja de llamarlo hongo por favor – finalizo para abrazarla por los hombros

– si ok

Ya de regreso en el auto no hablaron nada mas quería regresar a Verona pero no era lo mismo para Shun

– oye Shun porque no vas tu al cultivo de trufas y yo voy a pasear y conoces

– enserio, si ganar, ganar

Ya Alice sola en Verona salió a las calles a ver que cosas interesantes se encontraba que por alguna razón del destino la llevo directo a La Casa de Julieta, al estar ay tubo un enorme deseo de entrar como si algo la llamara

Al introducirse veía a muchas personas salir sobre todo mujeres de todas las edades mas las jóvenes que admiraban el balcón de Julieta o su estatua pero fijo su vista en la mayoría de las chicas que estaban ay que todas estaban escribiendo lo que parecían unas cartas, para luego fijar su vista al lado derecho donde había un enorme muro que se veía de ya demasiados años con muchas cartas unas pegadas, otras colgadas y otras incrustadas en unos de huecos que tenia la pared

Cuando regreso en si después de examinar todo vio a una chica que acababa de pegar su carta y se marchaba llorando de ay

– estas bien – le pregunto Alice pero la chica solo hablaba italiano y no sabia que decía pero estaba segura que era de un muchacho, Alice solo pudo agarrar su pecho por sentir lastima de esa muchacha

Alice decidió pasar ay el rato y saber que mas sucedía ay pero después de un par de horas vio a una mujer agarrar cada una de las cartas pegadas y meterlas en una canasta

– _por que las estará quitando – _pensó Alice y cuando vio que la mujer se estaba marchando su intuición le decía que la debía seguir y así lo izo

La siguió por un callejón asta llegar a una cafetería para ver a la mujer encontrarse con otras unos años mayor que ella hablando e indicándole algo para que las señoras se pararan de sus asientos y seguirla al interior del edificio

Al seguirlas al interior del restaurante vio que las señoras subieron por unas escaleras en un jardín por detrás del edificio, decidiéndose si subir con ellas o no

CONTINUARA

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen en mi otra historia "La Dama y el Vagabundo" se que no debería estar asiendo otra historia pero no lo pude resistir tranquilos no la dejare solo que me quede en blanco por unos días y tuve unos problemas con el equipo pero ya estoy de vuelta

Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
